<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One night by Elizaveta_Kiselyova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983599">One night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Kiselyova/pseuds/Elizaveta_Kiselyova'>Elizaveta_Kiselyova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Springrap boss On a par with Freddie, Springtrap lives in a pizzeria with animatronics from the first part of the game.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Kiselyova/pseuds/Elizaveta_Kiselyova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Springtrap just wants Foxy fucked him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foxy/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Foxy lay down on the bed and tried to sleep, although it was difficult without his Mangles.</p><p>His girl friend left the pizzeria a few days ago and won't be back for another week.</p><p>He pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes.</p><p>Foxy was very worried about Mangle, you never know what might happen to her.</p><p>Suddenly a warm but unpleasant smell hit Foxy's nose, like something warm or something.</p><p>Someone hugged him sharply from behind, and the fox almost screamed.</p><p>"Hush, Foxy, hush," whispered a voice with the familiar drunken rasp.</p><p>He covered Foxy's animatronic face with his hand.</p><p>"Springtrap," the animatronic mumbled through his fingers. — What do you want from me?" And why do you smell?</p><p>— I know what I smell! Springtrap snarled, and pulled Foxy to him. — I'm in heat, you idiot.</p><p>— What's that got to do with me?"</p><p>"Shut your mouth and just fuck me!</p><p>" Oh, my God, you're sick! Yeah, right now! Foxy protested and tried to pull away.</p><p>"Foxy, don't keep me waiting, I really need to cum, " Springtrap growled, reaching for Foxy's pirate pants.</p><p>"Not so fast! "I'm not going to let anyone control my ass!" the fox shouted.</p><p>"Oh, please, Foxy! I need a good fuck! Hot and passionate! I'll beg on my knees, belly up, even with cancer! Springtrap whined.</p><p>"On all fours, Springy," Foxy ordered, and Springtrap slid off the bed to the floor and stood up, just as the fox had said.</p><p>The animatronic sat down on the bed with his legs spread wide.</p><p>"You know what to do," Foxy said.</p><p>"What?" - surprised Springtrap , - To suck you off?! "he thought Foxy would fuck him right away."</p><p>"Well,  there comes a time when you have to suck someone else's dick," Foxy said with a grin.</p><p>Springtrap gave up and pulled the fox's pants down.</p><p>Still, you still need to earn sex.</p><p>He licked Foxy's cock in disgust and grimaced as he took it in his mouth.</p><p>"Ah... Nice? .." said Foxy, grinning again.</p><p>Springtrap mumbled something unintelligible and shook his head.</p><p>Foxy threw his head back; he stuck out his tongue in pleasure and grabbed his boss by the back of the head, forcing him to swallow the entire length.</p><p>Springtrap choked, but did not pull away — he continued to suck, helping with his tongue, so that Foxy could finally cuming and began to fuck him, needing. </p><p>Foxy, meanwhile, moved the hook hand to the side so as not to scratch Springtrap and began to press on the back of the head with his right hand, moaning softly.</p><p>"Deeper, deeper, Springy, Although I can already feel your throat… A hot sip…</p><p>Springtrap, in turn, found it difficult to breathe: his mouth was dripping with strange grease and his own drool, and Foxy's cock to boot.</p><p> </p><p>Foxy cum without warning and with a loud moan, and Springtrap began to cough, choking on the fox's sperm.</p><p>He didn't know what to do and just swallowed everything that came into his mouth: his drool, his lube, and his cum.</p><p>He swallowed loudly and pulled away from Foxy.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at his boss animatronics-fox even somehow felt ashamed for the fact that he forced him to suck.</p><p>He also felt even more sorry for him: Springtrap had such plaintive and large eyes, peeking out from under closed lids, looking somewhere into the distance of the room.</p><p>Foxy leaned over to Springtrap and kissed him, forcing his mouth open.</p><p>Springtrap's eyes widened, but he didn't resist.</p><p>The old animatronic sat down on his knees and Foxy slid into his arms, wrapping his arms around the back of his head.</p><p>To be honest, Springtrap had never kissed anyone, even as a human, And he was just Stupidly and clumsily slurd his jaw in time for a kiss. </p><p>Foxy had nothing to be afraid of: he had plenty of experience in kissing and he boldly kissed almost "French", playing with the sluggish tongue of Springtrap, on which the taste of that suction remained.</p><p>They kissed until Springtrap whimpered, pressing his hips against Foxy.</p><p>He understood and pulled away, leaving a small thread of saliva between his long snout and Springtrap's, but then he licked it off.</p><p>Foxy's hand went down to Springtrap's buttocks, and when he felt his boss's throbbing anus, he inserted his index finger inside, and he groaned, throwing his head back.</p><p>"More, Foxy! More! " he moaned, impaling himself on the metal finger.</p><p>"As you say, Springy," Foxy said, and added two fingers at once: the middle finger and the little finger. </p><p>Springtrap opened his eyes again and opened his mouth.</p><p>"Oh, Foxy! Don't drag it out! I want to feel your cock in my ass! Ahh... oh-oh…</p><p>Foxy nodded and quickly twirled his fingers, stretching the ring of muscles.</p><p>Leaving his fingers in the anus, he quickly entered the Springtrap's ass, removing his fingers.</p><p>He gave a happy cry and began to groan and groan at the top of his lungs.</p><p>He was didn't care,  what the other animatronics are thinking right now.</p><p>The main thing is that now, he gets pleasure and waves of buzz running through his body..</p><p>Foxy was quiet and tried not to make any noise and just bit his lower jaw like he was fucking, not him. </p><p>Foxy wrapped his arms around Springtrap's heavy legs and continued to pound his virgin anus.</p><p>"Hurry up, Foxy!" Fuck me so I can't sit down! With all the dope!</p><p>Foxy nodded again and picked up the pace.</p><p>The room was terribly stuffy and Foxy wiped the sweat from his brow, but he didn't want to stop: he would soon cum. </p><p>"Springy, I think I'm cuming," Foxy groaned between groans.</p><p>"Cum inside me!" I want to feel your cum! Ah-ah! Come on!</p><p>Foxy's cum, and the Springtrap will last a little longer.</p><p>The fox grabbed the forgotten cock of the partner and began to stroke it and, if possible, touched the tip with his thumb, pressing.</p><p>Springtrap cum on Foxy's hand and relaxed her body.</p><p>Foxy lay down on Springtrap's chest, both of them sweating and panting.</p><p>Springtrap put his rough hand on Foxy's back and gently stroked her, running his fingers between his back blades</p><p>Perhaps for the first time in his life, Springtrap was so gentle and affectionate, so kind.</p><p>"Springy," Foxy said quietly.</p><p>"What, Foxy?" Springtrap asked, looking at the fox from under his half-open eyes.</p><p>"Why did you want me to fuck you? </p><p>" Springtrap paused and began to filter Foxy's question.</p><p>He was silent for about five minutes, and then he answered.</p><p>"I guess I just love you Foxy-Delia - Poxy," he kissed Foxy on the nose, then reluctantly got up, picked up his lover and laid him on the bed, and he lay down next to him.</p><p>" Springy" Foxy said, and turned to Springtrap.</p><p>"What do you want, Foxy?" he asked.</p><p>- Can I give you a blow job? Well ... well, please! I-I suck very well! My tongue-you know how rough it is! </p><p>- Okay, I believe you, - Springtrap smiled slyly, but the fox did not notice it.</p><p>Foxy slid down to Springtrap's feet and immediately began to lick the cock, which was covered in cum.</p><p>He sucked greedily at the tip, holding on to the base with his whole hand.</p><p>Springtrap gasped and closed his eyes in pleasure, placing a hand on the back of Foxy's head.</p><p>" Do you like it?"</p><p>Springtrap mumbled something in response, unable to find the words.</p><p>Foxy breathed on the tip and sucked it back into his mouth.</p><p>"Foxy!" Springtrap squealed — " I'm leaking again!"</p><p>The animatronic fox stuck out his tongue and ran it down his sides, licking the Pre-sperm that dripped from the tip.</p><p>Foxy began to lick Springtrap's dick, but painfully slow </p><p>The pirate fox began to gasp and breathe on the soft flesh, which made Springtrap feel more and more aroused.</p><p>"Suck it, Foxy!" — I want to fuck you in the mouth!"</p><p>He nodded, opened his mouth wide, and stuck out his tongue, looking at Springtrap from under his brow.</p><p>Foxy looked lecherous and sexy, his tongue drooling and dripping onto the sheets, his eyes burning with lust.</p><p>Foxy slowly took it in his mouth and began to suck, with loud slurping sounds.</p><p>His muzzle was elongated and he swallowed completely and the tip of the penis almost did not reach the throat.</p><p>"Ah, Springy, you are so hot.. . sweet… Your cock is So big and delicious... I'm ready to suck you forever. Mmm… What do you think it will look like in my ass? Have you figured out how you're going to fuck me? Foxy asked. "Shall I lie on your chest?" Or maybe on all fours? Oooh, I'll stick my ass out as far as the stretch marks go! "</p><p>Enough, Foxy, I'm going to cum! " Springtrap growled, and squeezed Foxy's ears.</p><p>— Maybe I'll lie down with my feet on your shoulders." And you will push into me, sparing no effort.</p><p>Your dick will come in and out of my ass Oh then it will expire with sperm, which I will lick ... Slowly and slowly... </p><p>— I'll push you through, you little lecher!" Springtrap snarled — " You're fucking yourself!"</p><p>Foxy sucked on the tip and let it go, slurping.</p><p>He licked his lips and grabbed Springtrap's cock, squeezing hard at the base.</p><p>Springtrap groaned loudly and long as he cum. </p><p>Foxy quickly clamped his jaw to the tip, licking the cum that flowed all over his cock.</p><p>"Kick your ass, Foxy," Springtrap growled, and bit the fox's neck as he lifted him up.</p><p>Foxy gasped and deliberately threw back his head.</p><p>Springtrap abruptly entered the long-un-virgin anus of his partner.</p><p>— What did you want there?! Springtrap, without getting out of Foxy's ass, pushed him onto his shoulder blades and swung his partner's legs over his shoulders. - Sparing no effort… I'll fuck you so hard your ass will hurt for more than a month! He gave Foxy a rough shove in the thighs, and Foxy screamed.</p><p>Springtrap removed the other's legs and lay down on his back and put Foxy on his chest and began to hammer at Foxy roughly and mercilessly.</p><p>Then Springtrap slapped his ass several times.</p><p>- Do you like it?! Springtrap shouted in the fox's ear, " I'll show you what real sex is, sissy!" He rolled Foxy over on his back and hovered over him, and then began to press him into the bed with all his weight and strength, for Springtrap was stronger and rougher than Foxy.</p><p>"Ah... Springy,  Deeper, deeper! Foxy shouted, and wrapped his legs around Springtrap's waist.</p><p>"Oh, you little bitch! He shouted in surprise and literally lay down on Foxy: he wanted to teach him a lesson and answer for his words so much that he quickened his pace.</p><p>They were both moaning in unison, Springtrap moaning  hoarse and drunken, and Foxy almost squeaking under the weight of the metal above him.</p><p>Foxy buried his face in his boss ' chest, moaning into it.</p><p>Gradually, Springtrap began to slow down, panting as he began to get tired.</p><p>Sully wiped the sweat from his brow and exhaled.</p><p>"Oh-oh... something's taken my heart ..." he groaned and stopped altogether.</p><p>"Springy , if it's hard for you, lie on your back and I'll cum myself," Foxy said, fearing for his boss.</p><p>He rolled onto his back and the fox climbed onto his thighs.</p><p>"I'll be quick," Foxy promised, and jumped up, picking up his softer rhythm, and then cum later.</p><p>Foxy heard a hoarse snore and realized that his boss was already asleep.</p><p>The fox finally sucked Springtrap's cock a little, clearing it of semen, and then lay down next to him.</p><p>Springy opened one eye, and when he saw Foxy standing next to him, he held him close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>